yrtchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bevelle
Bevelle is a city, the capital of Spira's dogmatic society. It is initially the home of the Yevon religion and, later, the New Yevon party. Being Yuna's place of birth, it remained her home until the day her father, High Summoner Braska, defeated Sin. History ne thousand years ago Bevelle was a technological wonder surpassing even the glories of the city-state of Zanarkand. The escalating hostilities between the city-states culminated in a war and Bevelle held the advantage with its machina weapons. Though it developed the mobile weapon Vegnagun, they could not use it as Vegnagun was unable to tell friend from foe. Zanarkand's leader, Yu Yevon, gathered the Zanarkand survivors and turned them into fayth, using them to conjure a dream world parallel of Zanarkand at the height of its glory. To shield himself and his creation, Yu Yevon clad himself in armor formed from pyreflies, becoming the creature known as Sin. Sin turned on Zanarkand, decimating it, and though Bevelle had thus won the war, Sin remained in Spira, attacking machina cities. Having made a pact with Yu Yevon's daughter, summoner Yunalesca, to safeguard itself, Bevelle established the Order of Yevon to preach Yu Yevon's teachings while secretly continuing to use machina. Ten years ago when his Al Bhed wife was killed by Sin, Braska resolved to become a summoner. Joined by Auron and Jecht as his guardians, Braska embarked on his pilgrimage to Zanarkand, leaving behind a seven-year-old daughter Yuna in Bevelle. Yuna learned of her father's success and that it had claimed his life. She was found by Kimahri Ronso, who had come to take her to Besaid Island to grow up peacefully as a request from a dying Auron of what the girl's father wanted of her. Temple Aeon * Bahamut Locations * Bevelle Palace Formally the Palace of Saint Bevelle, it is first introduced when the party are crashing Yuna's wedding after defeating Evrae. The naming implies that the temple is dedicated to a person otherwise unmentioned, as well as indicating the presence of Saints that are also never mentioned again. The closest one can get to a saint is through the usually post-mortem title of High Summoner. There is a passage from the rooftop spires to the temple and subsequent Cloister of Trials below. * Highbridge * Bevelle Temple Situated inside Bevelle Temple is a Chamber of the Fayth where the aeon Bahamut resides. Infiltrated without the blessings of Yevon, its architecture uses sophisticated machina technology despite machina being officially banned. Consisting of a labyrinth of powered walkways and mystic seals housed in a mechanical framework, the cloister leads to the temple's fayth. * Via Purifico a dungeon comprised of 100 levels. * Bevelle underground situated beneath the actual temple complex. It can be found through the inactive Cloister of Trials and the gaping abyss that once contained Bahamut's Fayth statue. The hidden complex is an ancient and expansive armory remaining from the day's of Bevelle's war with Zanarkand, serving as a hangar for the hulk of Vegnagun. Category:Locations